Forever And Always
by TheRubyRedEyes
Summary: Naruto and Azumi (my own character) are best friends, but their friendship turns into love soon. (Honestly I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story...Azumi Natsuwa is my own character, which is for a friend. :)

This chapter is short but I will make the future chapters longer.

Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto...But I Do Own Azumi Natsuwa. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

She woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in from her window, and, as if on cue, her alarm clock started ringing loudly, making a sound she hated from the core of her heart. She had every intention of turning the alarm off, closing the blinds and go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't when she heard her mother call her name.

"Azumi! You're going to be late for school!"

Her name was Azumi Natsuwa. A 16 year old. She had emerald green eyes. Her hair fell in red locks down her shoulder to a little above her waist, and it curled a bit at the bottom. She was easily the prettiest girl in their high school. Everyone died to be friends with her but she only made friends with people she could trust.  
Azumi groaned and sat up in bed and stretched her limbs and yawned. Reluctantly, she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, she picked out a white tank top, blue jeans, and blue converses to wear. Though her favourite colour was red, she decided that a bit of a change would be better. When she was ready, she picked up her bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning!" she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, sweetie." her mom said.

"Good Morning." her dad said.

Azumi saw the breakfast and squealed, gaining a laugh from her mother and a chuckle from her father. It was her favourite: Pancakes with chocolate sauce.

"I love you, mom!" she exclaimed.

When her breakfast was done, Azumi went to school in her car, but not before kissing her mother on the cheek. Her father had already left when she was half way between her breakfast.

She pulled in the school parking lot. When she opened the door, she heard a loud

"Hey Azumi!" which came from her best friend. Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki. He had yellow hair. Electric blue eyes. He was 17. Azumi and Naruto were best friends since kindergarten. They both were the most hyper and funny beings on the planet.

"Hey Naruto!" she replied.

"Sooooo….How's our "president"? asked Naruto.

"Oh, shut up, Naruto. You just wait, I WILL be the president of this country." Azumi said.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with that." he said.

Azumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hate you." she said.

"No you don't." Naruto said, laughing.

"Yes, I do." Azumi said simply. "You're laughing."

Naruto tried to contain his laughter, but failed miserably.

"See?" Azumi asked.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." Naruto said. "I will always support you on whatever you plan to do, forever and always."

The last three words made Azumi smile.

"Now, let's go to class and get this day over with." Azumi said.

Together they went to their first class.

* * *

Soooooo...Did you guys like it?  
Review pleaseeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really hope you liked the previous chapter. Now, here's the second one.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not that lucky to own Naruto. Just Azumi Natsuwa**.

* * *

Chapter 2:

_I hate History. *groans*_

Naruto read Azumi text, and then replied back. **(A/N: They're in the same class.)**

_Then how will you become the president if you hate history? :O_

_Oh, just you wait Naruto. Wait for recess. I hate you. -_- _she replied.

_Yeah, yeah. You wish. ;) _Naruto texted back.

Azumi was bored out of her mind and couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. All she wanted to do was get out of here. And maybe she could. She texted Naruto.

_Wanna get out of here?_

Yeah she was crazy just like that.

_Azumi…not again *whines*_

She read Naruto's text.

_Ok, I won't take you shopping. Pinky promiseee._

Last time the both of them bunked school, Azumi took Naruto shopping for two hours. Naruto really did NOT want to do that again.

_Fine._

He replied.

_Yaayy. *squeal* Now…how do we get out of here?_

Naruto shook his head, chuckling. Azumi looked at him and saw his amused expression and sent him a text again.

_Naruto. *death glare* Do you have a death wish? If you don't, then stop laughing and Get Us Out Of Here._

_Fine. Fine. As usual, Kakashi's now busy with his…novels. You sneak out from the side. I'll be out after a minute._

Azumi read the text. She looked up at Kakashi. Yup, he wasn't teaching now. Now was a good time to sneak out. She nodded, knowing that Naruto was watching. She squatted down. Everyone else was almost asleep to notice her. She quickly crept along the sidelines and soon reached the door. Thankfully it was open today. She again looked at their teacher. His face was towards Naruto in the opposite

direction. She took this opportunity to get out. In a second, she was out. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then grinned widely. Naruto came out a few seconds later. They both walked away. Azumi slightly squealed.

"Now, where are we going?" Naruto asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I have no idea!" Azumi exclaimed, still smiling widely at their accomplishment.

"I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?!" Azumi yet again exclaimed.

They both were super hyper. And when they're hyper, it's pretty hard to get them sober again.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Naruto said.

"OHMIGOD! YES!" Azumi cried out.

They both had a huge grin on their faces as they ran out of the school gates. The ice cream parlor was close to the school, so they were walking –running- there.

"Race you there! The one who loses pays!" Azumi laughed, running.

"Prepare to pay!" Naruto replied back, following her.

"Yeah you wish!" Azumi giggled.

Azumi sped off. She was a fast runner. But she knew that she wasn't faster than Naruto, but still she didn't stop hoping that she would win. She didn't stop to look back, afraid that Naruto would catch up. But she could hear him. Azumi could see the parlor now. She smiled wickedly. Before she knew it, she was in front of the door, breathing heavily. Naruto was there after her.

"Ha! I won!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Little did she know that Naruto let her win on purpose.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't in shape today." Naruto said.

"Oh, I know, it hurts." Azumi said, putting a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. Then smirking.

Naruto laughed.

"Now, let's go!" Azumi said.

They often had these playful banters. They walked into the parlor.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" a lady behind the counter asked them.

"Umm, I want a chocolate chip ice cream. With chocolate sauce, and sprinkles. Lots of sprinkles." Azumi said.

Azumi was a really avid chocolate lover. Naruto loved vanilla, but he also loved chocolate, but not as much as Azumi.

"I'll have vanilla, with chocolate sauce and chocolate chips." Naruto placed his order. "Oh, and can you pack them up? We'll take them with us."

She nodded, "I'll be right back with your orders." She said, and walked away.

Azumi and Naruto only had to wait a minute before their ice creams were here. Naruto paid for them, picked them up, and they both walked out. They walked for a total of five minutes, when they reached the edge of a forest. Harmless forest, as there were no animals or creepy creatures there. They walked through it. After a little bit more of walking, they reached a meadow. It had lush green trees surrounding it. And flowers, lots of flowers. Naruto and Azumi often came here. There was a little creek flowing through the meadow. They both loved this place. How they stumbled upon this stunning place was a game of "Dare". Not "Truth or Dare", just "Dare".

_Flashback_

It was a bright Saturday morning, with the sun shining and the freshness of the cerulean blue sky.

"Hmmm…I dare you to venture into those woods, where no one goes anymore, and come back." Azumi dared Naruto.

"It's on!" Naruto exclaimed, and they reached the place. Naruto went inside. He kept walking through numerous trees, forcing his way through them, until he tripped. There were no more trees. He stood up to the most beautiful sight ever. The trees, flowers, the creek, and the sun shining there. The whole forest was dark, except for this part. He didn't realize he was standing there for ten minutes.

Azumi was worrying and pacing, thinking of the worst case scenarios. In the end, she decided to go herself. She pushed through the trees, grunting when her hair got caught in the branches. She walked and then hit something, but it wasn't a tree. It was Naruto.

"Naruto, I was worried, and you're standing-" she was silenced when she noticed her surroundings.

She knew it the moment she laid eyes on it that this would be her and Naruto's special place. And it was.

_End of Flashback_

"I still remember how we found this place." Azumi said. "And it still doesn't fail to amaze me."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto agreed.

They took the ice creams out. Sat down by the creek and started eating them. These were the moments Azumi cherished the most. The moments that meant a lot to her. Memories with her best friend. And she wouldn't trade them for the world. There was stuff that no one else understood about her, other than Naruto. Their friendship was really sacred to each other. Naruto was there for her when no one was. Naruto was someone she could always depend on, no matter what.

* * *

Soooo, how was it? Hate it? Like it? Love it? There's only one way you can tell me. By pressing the "Review" button. O:)


End file.
